


Thwip thwip

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley likes a flustered angel, Fluff, Footwear, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Our snake is versatile ok, Silly, soft, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Bit o' fluff. Crowley tries something new, as he does. His angel isn't impressed :P
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	Thwip thwip

Aziraphale looked up in irritation from the first edition he was examining at his desk. Thwip thwip thwip. What _was_ that infernal noise? The bookstore was technically open, but there had been no customers recently, which suited him perfectly. It was summer vacation time, and they were experiencing a heat wave. Those who weren’t out of town were hiding in places with air conditioning. Thwip thwip thwip. But now there was obviously someone in the shop. Probably looking for a poorly-written “beach read.” He had no such thing, and would tell them so while politely escorting them out of his shop. Aziraphale stood up with an annoyed grunt, tugged at his waistcoat and turned to face the interruption.

“Angel!” the red-haired entity in front of him exclaimed.

“Crowley??” Aziraphale furrowed his brow.

“Come to save you from yourself! It’s stifling in here, let’s go somewhere.” Aziraphale peered around Crowley into the front of the shop.

“Was there someone else in the shop?”

“Didn’t see anyone…” Crowley answered. Aziraphale frowned.

“But I heard a strange noise…” Aziraphale said. Crowley frowned in turn, spinning to look back into the shop as well.

“I’ll take a look” he said, taking a couple steps. Thwip thwip. Aziraphale’s eyes widened. He looked down at Crowley’s feet, only to find them not in their usual stylish boots, but in… flip-flops.

“Crowley! What on earth…” the demon spun back around.

“Whot?” he asked, eyebrows arched over his sunglasses.

“Your… on your feet…” Crowley looked down.

“What, my flip-flops? You like them?” He grinned.

“Like them?! They… you…” the angel stammered in disbelief.

“Oh, come on, Angel! It’s hot! Aren’t you suffocating in all those layers?” Aziraphale scoffed.

“I’m an angel. There’s no need for the heat to affect me,” he sniffed.

“Well, you look ridiculous” Crowley countered.

“ _I_ look ridiculous?! Look at what you have on your feet! Have you _heard_ the abominable noise those things make?” Crowley grinned at him.

“Angel, relax.” Crowley said. Aziraphale sputtered. Crowley stepped closer. Thwip thwip. “I love it when you get flustered” he said lowly with a sly smile. Aziraphale stared, growing a bit red. Crowley leaned in and stole a kiss. “Come on, love. Let’s go to the beach.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt from my friend @TheMichine "His approach was announced by the thwip thwip thwip of his sandals.” And of course I decided it had to be about my two favourite entities!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my other works for more tiny fics about our fave ineffable idiots.  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar.


End file.
